I'll Say It in Private
by liveforthefight
Summary: CATH/SARA SLASH. Based on the moment when Cath explaines about Reverse Forensics to the Team and what happens afterwards between her and Sara. T for innuendo. Please R R ONESHOT, COMPLETE, set in Caths POV FORMERLY CSILOTRGIRL


A/N: Hey everyone, just a simple Cat/Sara one-shot. Based on the moment when Cat talks to the team about reverse forensics and what would happen after.

--

"Catherine, if I have anything to say to you, I'll say it in private…. No offense." When I heard those words out of my girlfriends mouth my heart both soared and broke at the same time. I was happy because it meant that I would in fact see her in private again, which might give me a chance to make it up to her, but also depressed because she was obviously mad at me, and felt that she couldn't trust me. Not that I could really blame her. I knew how hard it was for her to trust anyone, and then I go behind her back, stage a crime scene, and don't even bother to tell her because the stupid undersheriff didn't think my team could be trusted. Hell, I wouldn't forgive me. I knew all along that I should have pulled out, but I never did. Why the hell did I trust Keppler over my own girlfriend, after seeing the hurt in her eyes after I scathingly told her that I couldn't tell her what I was doing that day at the crime lab. I know I had to solve the case but there are some things that are more important to me than work, and I might have just lost the one person I could ever love.

--5 Hours Later, Sara's apartment--

"Sara, please"

"Look, Catherine. Save it ok, it's obvious you don't trust me, and after this I don't see how I can trust you either. Maybe we should just break up."

"Sara. You know I love you. Will you just listen for one minute. Isn't our entire relationship worth one minute to you?" At this I could see her resolve weakening, if only for a second.

"Fine."

"Sara, I care so much about you, and even though I try to live without regrets, there is nothing I regret more than going behind your back and hurting you. I promised that I would be different than the people you've been with in the past, and I'm so, so sorry that I made it so you can't trust me. If you want to break up, just say the word and I'll go, because I don't deserve you after everything I've done. I promise you, I will live with this for the rest of my life, wishing that I had had the guts to stand up to the undersheriff, so I could tell the whole team, or at least go behind his back and tell you in confidence. I'm sorry." As I said this, I realized that I wasn't saying it so she wouldn't break up with me, but because I meant it, and I think she saw that in my eyes, because then and there she started crying.

"Cath… I don't want to break up. I love you more than anything, and I don't want you to live regretting this for the rest of your life. I want you to live… with me for the rest of your life."

At this, she put a ring on my finger and said "I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now seems like a good time. Catherine Willows, I love you with all of my heart, and I will forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I gasped, and said without a moment of hesitation. "Yes!"

--2 Days Later, Catherine's House--

"Do you, Catherine Willows, take this woman, Sara Side, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sara Sidle, take this woman, Catherine Willows…"

"Yes of course I do, you don't have to say the rest for goodness sakes I heard it the first time now can we get on with this?" Asked a slightly ticked off Sara Sidle, to the amusement of the entire LVPD crime lab's night shift, including, of course, Jim and Sophia.

"Well, ok then, despite the rather uncommon finish to the vows, you are now officially married. The brides may now kiss." After a long kiss, and Greg telling the two women to "Get a room already" with their response of "Oh don't worry, we plan on it…" The two women went off to the ceremony, which they bowed out of as soon as possible to get to that room. A few hours later, they were getting ready to fall asleep, both exhausted from the evening's lovemaking.

"Good night Sara Willows."

"Good night Catherine Sidle."

--

A/N: Well, comments? Please?? :D


End file.
